


Missing Parents

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda wake up to find their parents are missing. How will the new charmed ones find out where they've gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the old Charmed and I would have loved a new series about the next generation, but since that didn't happen I've decided to write all my ideas here. Hope you enjoy.

“Chris, Wyatt!! Wake up!!” Melinda yelled as she burst into their room. 

“Lindy get out we'll be up in a bit.” Wyatt told her. 

“No you don't understand mom and dad are gone!” 

Chris sat up, “Wait what do you mean they're gone?” 

“I mean they're not in their room. There's no note either. I'm scared.” 

Wyatt got up to give her a hug. 

“It's gonna be okay. I promise. We can figure out what happened. I mean we're basically the new Charmed ones.” 

“Wyatt not to be a downer and all, but we're still kids. We can't even vanquish a demon properly.”

“It'll be okay Chris.” he gave him a look that meant to shut up so they could be strong for their baby sister. “let's all go over to Grandpa's I'm sure he'll know what's happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys and Melinda go to Grandpa's.

“Wyatt slow down. What's happened?” 

They had orbed over to Grandpa's where they told him what had happened. 

“Mom and Dad are gone Grandpa. We don't know where they are.” Wyatt told him.

They had moved to the couch where Melinda had gone to sit on Grandpa's lap for comfort. 

“This just doesn't make any sense. I just talked with Piper last night about their plans to take you kids apple picking today. She wanted to know if I wanted to come. Oh goodness are your Aunts and Uncles missing as well?”

“I don't know Grandpa we haven't checked.” 

“Oh gosh. Okay Wyatt orb over to your Aunt Phoebe's and if she's missing too then you bring your cousins here. And Chris you do the same with your Aunt Paige. Melinda and I are gonna make pancakes for everyone. Everything's better with breakfast. We'll figure out what to do next after we know if they're missing too.” 

 

Wyatt orbed over to Aunt Phoebe's where he found P.J., Parker, and Peyton watching cartoons. 

“Where's your mom and dad?” he asked P.J.

“They're sleeping in.” 

Wyatt went upstairs to check. “Aunt Phoebe Uncle Coop?” he said as he knocked. 

He didn't hear an answer so he opened the door. 

“Where are they?” he hadn't realized P.J. was behind him. 

“It's okay. We're going to go over to Grandpa's.” 

He took all three back with him where Chris, the twins and little Henry were waiting as well. 

“Okay kids pancakes are ready. Grab a plate and dig in.” Victor told them. He motioned to Wyatt and Chris to join him in the living room. 

“Boys you're the oldest and we need to figure this out, but I don't want to scare your cousins so let's have breakfast and then we'll decide what to do next.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper, Phoebe, and Paige wake up.

“ughhhh” Piper groaned as she came to with a massive headache. 

She looked around and realized she wasn't in her home. She was in some sort of white room. At least Leo was next to her, but he was still out. 

Standing up she saw there was a door that led to a hallway when she opened it. She figured Leo would be fine if she explored for a little bit.

Just as she walked out into the hallway two other doors opened and Paige and Phoebe walked out into the hallway. 

“Piper Phoebe!! Oh my gosh what's happened?! Where are we?!” Paige exclaimed as she ran to hug her sisters.

“I don't know what's happening. I just woke up. Leo is still knocked out.” 

“Coop is as well.”

“Henry too.” 

“Okay so we're all here with our husbands. We knocked out somehow. The next question is do we still have our powers?” she thought a moment before she tried to blow up a wall. 

Paige tried to orb. 

“Okay so no powers. Great” Piper said when they'd exhausted themselves. 

“Oh my gosh what about the kids?” Phoebe exclaimed “My three girls are home alone.” 

“Phoebe breathe just breathe.” Paige told her as she rubbed her back. “I'm worried too, but I'm sure they're fine right Piper?” 

“Yes I'm sure they're okay. You know Wyatt and Chris have probably already gotten everyone to dad's and are coming up with a plan.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Phoebe asked her. 

“I know and trust my boys. They know they're the oldest and they know they're supposed to take care of their sister and cousins if anything were to happen. Besides haven't you gone through emergency plans with your kids? Wyatt, Chris, And Melinda know that if anything were to happen to me and Leo they go to dad's and they check on their cousins.” 

“Wow I think you've planned a lot more than I have.” Paige told her. “We haven't really talked to the girls and little Henry about the what it's yet.” 

“Phoebe, Paige didn't you learn anything from all the years we fought demons. You have to prepare for anything.” 

“Yeah well my girls aren't teenagers so it's a little easier for Wyatt and Chris to take control.” Phoebe said. 

“Okay look none of this is getting us anywhere. Let's move Henry and Coop into my room with Leo and we'll wake them up and figure this out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and Chris call for help

Grandpa had corralled their younger cousins in front of the TV with a Disney movie on.

Chris and Wyatt were sitting around the table.

“Okay so what do we know?” Wyatt asked his brother.

“So mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry are all missing. I don't remember hearing any noises last night. Do you?”

“No I don't. It's like they all just vanished. It has to be magic related right?” 

“It has to. Maybe we can scry for them? I mean they have to be together o if we find mom and dad we find our aunts and uncles.”

“Okay I'll get the map and crystal. You go get something of mom and dad's. If this doesn't work maybe we can do the lost witch spell.” 

Chris orbed home to get the things they'd use to scry with.

Meanwhile Wyatt took out the map and crystal they kept at Grandpa's. 

They laid everything on the table.

Wyatt grabbed his dad's watch and his mom's necklace as he held the crystal above the map.

Chris watched expectantly as Wyatt moved the crystal around.

“I don't think they're here on this plane.” Chris said after 10 minutes of scrying.

“Okay so if they're not on this plane where could they be? Should we go ask an elder?”

“Maybe we should call our whitelighter?” 

“Come on Chris you know mom hates it when we call Zach.”

“That's just because she doesn't like any whitelighter besides Aunt Paige. This is what he's for not just giving us prank ideas.” 

“Okay we'll call him.” 

“Zachariah!” they both called out.

It took a little bit, but then Zach showed up. 

“Hey dudes what's up?” 

“Zach the Charmed Ones are missing along with dad, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry.” Wyatt told him.

“Wait seriously?!” 

“Yeah we've been scrying for them and they're not even on this plane!” Chris added. 

Zach just had this oh shit look on his face. He hadn't ever had a task this hard with the boys. He had no clue what to do. Why on Earth were his first charges the children of Piper and Leo?! 

“Okay no need to worry we'll figure this out” he said to calm them down as well as himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt find out where their parents are.

Zach finally came back from speaking with the Elders.

Chris and Wyatt were waiting for him.

“So the Elders can't sense them either. I think whatever we do to get them back we'll have to do it ourselves.” Zach told them.

Melinda had come back into the living room to help her brothers and her whitelighter.

“What if we do a lost witch spell?” she asked.

“Could that work?” Chris asked.

“I don't know I mean we couldn't even scry for them.” Wyatt responded. “What do you think Zach?” 

“It's worth a try. Your mom and Aunts used it quite a bit.” Zach told them.

 

Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt got all the necessary requirements for the spell. They knew the spell by heart after hearing so much growing up in the Halliwell household. 

“Do you think they're all together? What if Dad isn't with them?” Chris asked his siblings.

“Where else could he be? Whatever happened to them I think they're all together.” Wyatt replied.

They put all the stuff into the bowl and held hands to recite the spell:

“Power of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.  
Spill the blood of the Caller into mortar  
and continue chanting:  
Blood to blood, I summon thee  
Blood to blood, return to me.”

They waited for a little while to see what would happen. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Piper asked her sisters. 

“What?” Paige responded. 

“I heard this jingle. It felt like my kids were calling me. I think I can send them a message.” 

“How do you know it was them? What if it was whoever sent us here?” Phoebe asked

“No it was definitely them. I know it.” Piper set to work to try and send the kids a message. 

 

All of a sudden as Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris were waiting they saw the sign they were waiting for.

A spot on Grandpa's map of the planets was burning up.

“What on earth are they doing in space?” Chris asked his siblings.

“Who knows, but now we know where they are we can go get them.” Wyatt told him.

“Is it safe to orb there?” Melinda asked.

“I think so.” Wyatt said.

“Well let's go get them then.”


End file.
